


“90% of my important decisions have been made out of spite.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anxiety, Blue has very mild anxiety, He has very loving and supportive boyfriends, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Slice of Life, but don't worry, mentioned anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Not my best, and I know I did a similar pairing last prompt, but I thought something light and fluffy would be best after such a serious topic. So enjoy a day in the life of one of my OT3's.Read on Tumblr:Here





	“90% of my important decisions have been made out of spite.”

Razz relaxed into the couch, sighing softly. His spine ached, but it was a only slight pain that was easy to ignore. A satisfying pain too, one that signaled another productive day coming to an end. He brought his feet up, tucking them under him.  
Edge shifted next to him, a soft sigh of his own escaping him as he settled into the couch. The tall skeleton stretched before relaxing, long arms stretching to the sky and teeth parting slightly. Red eye lights caught his own deep violet ones. A grin tugged at Razz's teeth, an automatic reaction to the gentle smile the other sent his way.  
Blue skipped into the room, a bowl of nachos in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other. Edge reached up to take both, letting Blue grab the TV remote and a spare blanket from the rocking chair. The smallest skeleton curled up on Edge's other side, the soft pink blanket covering everything but his sockets.  
Razz reached for the nachos, bringing a handful back to eat through slowly. He chuckled as Blue's small hand darted out from beneath the blanket to snatch a handful of his own nachos.  
Edge laughed too, one arm wrapping around Blue while the other dove into the popcorn. "Comfy?"  
Blue grinned and nodded. "Very."  
Razz couldn't help himself from laughing softy. "I Would Be Worried If You Weren't."  
Blue stuck his tongue out at him, laughing. "Jealous?"  
"Not In The Slightest." Razz assured his boyfriend. "It's Hot Enough As It Is, I Can't Imagine Adding A Blanket."  
Edge nodded. "He Has A Point Blue, It's The Middle Of Summer."  
Blue shrugged at his boyfriends, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "It's The Baby. They're Stealing All My Warmth."  
Razz grimaced as Blue shoved popcorn and nachos into his mouth, and felt Edge wince at the sight. "I Don't Think That's How It Works Blue."  
"It Is Now." Blue shrugged again, licking his fingers.  
Edge sighed, a reluctant grin forming as he reached for the remote. "What Are We Watching Tonight Razz?"  
Razz lit up, reaching for more nachos as he bounced in place. "A Movie Called Doctor Strange! My Brother Suggested We Watch It, And Then Felldyne Was Ranting About It To Everyone At The Station This Morning, So It Must Be Good!"  
Edge raised a brow one, nodding as he looked for the movie. "If It's Not Anime And It Managed To Catch Her Attention Than It Must Be Amazing."  
"Oh!" Blue shot up then, the blanket falling back to reveal he rest of his skull. "Comic Was Talking About That With Alphys The Last Time I Went For A Checkup! Apparently It's Got Something To Do With Magic And The Multiverse?"  
Razz nodded, excitement falling a little at the other's first words. "I'm sorry we didn't go with you Blue."  
Edge nodded, his own expression falling. "We know it's important, and we'd really love to go-"  
"It's Fine You Guys. We've Talked About This." Blue shook his head and snuggled into Edges side while reaching for Razz's outstretched hand. "You two don't have to push yourselves. Maybe you'll go with me someday, but Comic is happy to take me until you're ready."  
Edge pressed a great full kiss to the other's skull while Razz squeezed his hand gently. Blue squeezed back, a bright smile on his face and large hearts in his sockets. He giggled, wiggling a bit to get comfortable before settling. Razz felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him into Edge's other side. He fell with it, holding his boyfriends close as the movie started.  
*****  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AT ALL MY POPCORN!"  
Blue pouted, his hands crossed over his chest. "It's Not MY Fault, The Baby Wanted Them!"  
Edge spluttered, pouting himself and throwing a forlorn glance at the empty bag of popcorn. "If I ever decide to carry a child I am getting the best revenge for this utter travesty."  
Blue giggled, rolling back on he couch as he did so. "You'll Just Have To Eat Them Faster Next Time."  
Edge humphed, crossing his arms and pointedly not looking at Blue. Razz chuckled, finishing off the last of the nachos. He reached over for the remote, finding it on the floor. The TV turned off just as the credits finished, plunging the room into darkness.  
"You aren’t really that mad, are you Edge?" Blue whispered. “You wouldn’t actually do anything, would you?”  
Razz perked up, the hesitant uncertainty in Blue's tone immediately putting him on high alert. Blue’s anxiety had reared its ugly head again once he had found out he was pregnant, often leaving the two harsher monsters to try their best to reassure him. He glanced at Edge in the dark, meeting his eye lights for a fraction of a second before they both turned to the dark shadow that was their boyfriend.  
"I don't know, I'm pretty good at holding a grudge." Edge stated. "At least ninety percent of my important decisions have been made out of spite, after all."  
Razz nodded, sliding onto the floor next to Blue. "I have to agree with Edge, spite is the driving force behind all worthwhile decisions."  
Blue blinked, glancing between them slowly, before he snorted. "Is That So?"  
"Of Course!" Edge drew himself up, and Razz could barely make out the flutter of his scarf. "THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE HAS NEVER MADE A DECISION THAT HASN'T BEEN FUELED BY SPITE! HOW ELSE ARE DECISIONS SUPPOSED TO BE MADE?"  
Blue laughed, his hands raising to cover his teeth. "Oh My Stars."  
"THE ANSWER IS THEY AREN'T!" Razz joined in, leaping up and letting his own scarf fly out behind him. "IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!"  
Blue was giggling uncontrollably now, his shaking so hard the blanket fell from his shoulders and to the floor. “You Dorks.”  
Razz mentally congratulated himself and Edge for cheering the smaller skeleton up. He stepped back to the couch, a long arm wrapping around his middle. Edge pulled him into his lap, wrapping him up tightly and brushing a kiss against his cheek. Razz leaned back into the other's ribcage, hugging the arms holding him. Blue's laughter eventually died down, and he grinned at the two in the dark.  
Suddenly Razz's lap was full of pregnant skeleton, his hands trapped underneath the other's growing stomach. Blue pulled him into a tight hug, nearly crushing him in the process. Then he was shifted to the side, and Blue slid around him in order to hug their taller boyfriend. Edge grunted and managed to free one arm to hug back.  
"I Love You Both." Blue breathed, one arm pulling Razz into the hug. "So Much."  
Razz and Edge echoed him, and pressed kisses all over his skull to prove it. It took Blue pushing away through his giggles to get them to stop.  
Edge shifted, wrapping one arm around each of them. "Shall We Head To Bed?"  
Blue hummed sleepily, his arms clinging to Edge's neck. Razz nodded, a yawn interrupting his affirmation. He tried to slip out of the other's hold, only to squeak as he was lifted into the air.  
Edge chuckled at him as he sent the taller skeleton a mock glare. "Asshole."  
"Language." Blue mumbled instantly. "Don't swear around the baby."  
Razz huffed and rolled his eye lights despite the smile tugging at his teeth. "Yeah yeah."  
Edge gently laid them in bed, Razz helping him ease a sleeping Blue under the covers. He slipped in after, cuddling close to Blue's front. One hand idly made it's way down to the others stomach. He could feel the souling beneath his fingertips, the little pulses of magic calming his soul. He snuggled closer to Blue, drawing little circles on the stomach beneath him.  
Long fingers intertwined with his own over Blue's stomach. Razz lazily opened one socket, smiling at the shining eye lights of his boyfriend. The taller skeleton carefully leaned over, and Razz met him halfway in a short kiss.  
"Love you." Edge whispered as he settled.  
Razz sleepily squeezed the hand still holding his as he dozed off. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Next on the 9th/10th!


End file.
